Past is the Future
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Henry never expected that his life would become so different in just one day. And it was the first day of October too. Also on AO3. This is better than what the summary gives, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

It was the start of Viking Month and everyone in the town was in their viking outfits. See, unlike most normal towns, the town of Berk dedicates the whole month of October to its viking origins. Or well, the mythical viking island it was named after.

As well as not having Halloween as a holiday, the town does something... different.

The town of Berk was named after the vikings original village out in Scandinavia. The guy who founded the town was in love with the viking Berk.

Legend has it that the vikings that lived there fought dragons for about three hundred years. Then, the son of a chief, the runt of the tribe, befriended the most frightening dragon known to the village.

The dreaded Night Fury.

They say that he and the Night Fury killed a giant of a dragon, so monstrous that some think it wasn't even a dragon in the first place.

Once the horrid creature was destroyed, peace between the vikings and dragons came to be. Together, they lived in harmony.

Well, that was until they all mysteriously disappeared.

It was strange since the vikings were very stubborn since they were attacked by dragons (and fought back) for three hundred years and they still stayed. It was as if they weren't there to begin with.

Although that was just a myth. Anyways the guy settled on an island in the state of Maine in the United States of America. So he named it after the legendary Berk.

Anyways, on what _would_ be Halloween, the whole town would hold a humongous party. They would sing old songs from the land of ice and cold, try out some target practice with some weapons that the town's 'blacksmith' and 'blacksmith's apprentice' made, etcetera etcetera...

During Viking Month every new resident gets a viking name and it stays with them until they die. Well not really since their viking name gets put on their tombstone or something similar so everyone knows it even after the person's death.

Which is both amusing and horrible at the same time.

"Just once in my life I want to celebrate Halloween, but does dad allow it? Oh nooo, he just haaas to stick to tradition," one Henry Horrendous Haddock complains to himself. The fifteen year old was putting on his long sleeved green shirt (he should probably call it a tunic).

"Hiccup!" He heard his father call for him, making the poor boy grimace.

"Why does that have to be my viking name?" He muttered under his breath.

 _'Well on the bright side, I could have had worse. Like Snotlout,'_ the auburn teen thought to himself.

"I'm coming!" 'Hiccup' yelled back. He grumbled about his life while putting on a furred vest.

Henry hated his viking name, but he was glad that his parents decided not to have 'Hiccup' as his birth name. See, sometimes a person's viking name is their birth name. The poor boy's family had this tradition of doing said thing.

His father wanted to keep the tradition of having the children have their viking name be their birth name. Thus Stoick the Vast Haddock.

And yes, 'the Vast' really _is_ Stoick's middle name.

Thankfully, Henry's mother was stubborn and said no. Unfortunately, the name 'Hiccup' became Henry's viking name (he's just glad that it wasn't his birth name).

Henry made his way down stairs in order to eat his mother's lovely breakfast. Each step made him wince.

 _'When will I get a prosthetic that doesn't hurt?'_ The question immediately crashed into the front of his mind.

"Good morning my little love," Valka Haddock greeted her son with a kiss to the forehead.

Valka was lucky to have her birth name and viking name be something pleasant.

The older woman brushed away some stray strands of brown hair from her face.

"Morning mom," Henry slid into his seat while his mother set down his plate. It was a simple breakfast of eggs and sausages.

His mother sat across from his father at the end of the table.

"Good morning son. Did you sleep well?" The mountain of a man asked his teenage son with his thick Scottish accent. Henry paused, his fork filled with eggs stopped short of his mouth.

"You know what? I did actually. I dreamt of flying," he confessed. Both parents beamed at him.

The thing was that Henry got into an accident over the summer. He didn't like talking about it and there are rumors on how it was lost, but only thing the town of Berk knew for sure is that Henry no longer has a left foot.

He was having nightmares about it, and scenarios like it ever since that day.

Sometimes he had other, _strange_ , scenes play in the night about him losing that foot.

This would be Henry's first Viking Month without an appendage.

"That's wonderful, dear. Do you remember anything else?" Valka asked. Henry thought for a moment.

"I think I was on something and I remember seeing Berk, but it was smaller and the houses were different. And I knew it was Berk, but it didn't exactly look like this one; it had a mountain," he explained, forest green eyes glazing over, "I remember feeling amazing, and I was content and... I felt like I had gained back something I was missing."

His parents looked at one another, confused and concerned, before looking back at him.

"Something that you lost?" Stoick questioned, worried for his only child.

"No... Not quite... It was like I was whole again..." Henry ignored his parents gaze of pity, instead going for his food.

Things were tense and quiet while Henry finished his meal.

The lanky boy made a move to leave, but his dad stopped him.

"Henry," his father spoke softly and this shocked Henry. His father never used his birth name during viking month.

Never.

"Your mother and I know that it's been rough for you during these past couple of months, and... We want you to know that you can talk to us," the fiery haired man's voice was meant to be comforting, and he did it pretty well. Henry's father wasn't one for emotional talks or things like that, but he was trying for his son.

Knowing this made Henry's heart swell.

"We love you, Henry. Please remember that. Okay?" Valka leaned over to put a hand on her son's cheek.

Henry nodded, his smile was watery.

Stoick suddenly stood up and went somewhere. Henry was confused and turned to his mother for answers but instead got a smile. When his father came back, he had something wrapped in leather and tied with string.

"Here," his father handed the bundle to the young man, "Gobber made it for you."

With gentle hands, the boy took the gift and slowly unwrapped it. What he saw amazed him once his eyes took it in. It was a prosthetic for his foot, but the way it was left him in wonder. It wasn't like new prosthetics, it was more old school if anything, but it look like something that Henry would make. The mechanics was another thing that interested him.

Henry quickly took of his old 'foot' in favor of the one he just got. When he put it on and put weight on it, he felt comfortable.

"Wow," he breathed.

"That prosthetic right there is modeled after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's own prosthetic," Henry looked up at his father at this. He was slightly confused. Where had he heard that name before? He knew that that person was a relative, for they had the same last name, but for the life of him, Henry could not remember.

Stoick and Valka only chuckled.

"He's the one who befriended that Night Fury," Valka explained. It was as if a light bulb lit up, Henry had remembered about the man. He couldn't believe he ever forgot. The teen had been told about the mighty viking since he was a baby. About how even though he was a fishbone of a viking, he was soon known as the Dragon Master and that name made many a man tremble in his boots.

"I-I don't believe this. This looks so more advanced than what was available at the time. I mean I know that he was an inventor and all, and that was very unusual for his tribe, but this is something else," Henry was truly in awe. He stared at his new foot and felt something he couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was the feeling like he was meant to have this. Yet it also felt off, like it wasn't complete.

"I know you love your new prosthetic, but you need to leave in order to get to school on time," Valka chuckled before glancing at her husband and son, " _both_ of you do."

The two looked at one another, the clock on the stove blinked 7:40 am, and back to the only woman in the house.

And off they went.

Only for Henry to backtrack in order to get his backpack. And _then_ they left.

See, Henry's school officially starts at 7:50 am, and the Haddock household isn't exactly close. Oh Henry would walk to school on a normal day, but he would leave earlier since it would be around fifteen minutes (give or take). However, since the duo were running late, Henry had to ride in the car with his dad.

Cue uncomfortable silence.

Now here's some background to Henry's family. Valka is an author for many books about dragons, both fiction and nonfiction. She has always been fascinated by the beings. So she decided to write down all there is known about dragons from all around the world. She wrote about how the ideas of dragons went around, whether or not they actually exist, and if they did, where did they go. The fictional books, however, are more popular. They ranged from children, to teen, to young adult literature.

Stoick, he was once part of the police force, the chief actually. The Berk police was most likely the best force in the state, perhaps even in the country. But of course that's the rumor (Henry believes that rumor). Anyway, Stoick made the officers to be fair to all. They always ask questions first and only shoot when in dire circumstances. They were retrained once a month, often at a meeting, and learn how to handle different situations. If Stoick found out that one of his men or women was corrupt in any way, they were fired.

Eventually, Stoick stepped down in order to run for mayor of Berk, just as his father was and his father's father and so on and so forth. And to no one's surprise, he won. And to be honest? No one would have it any other way. Stoick was a fair, just man. It would make sense that he would help the city in a new way by being mayor. Really, the only downside is that he couldn't go catch criminals as he used to. But he's ok with that.

"We're here and with time to spare," Stoic brought Henry out of his thoughts with a sigh of relief. With that the two quickly got out of the car and briskly walked into the large building.

They stopped for a moment, about to turn in opposite directions when Henry spoke.

"See you at the assembly dad," the fifteen year old said with a small smile.

"See you at the assembly son," Stoick smiled back. A nod was exchanged before they went on to their own destination.

Now what's going on is that on the first school day that Viking Month starts, the mayor visits the high school for a speech and a 'surprise'. Which, of course, is viking related in some way, shape, or form.

As Henry made his way to his locker on the second floor of the school, he dodged all the bodies in the hallway. Truly, being small has its advantages.

Quickly, Henry opened up his locker and shoved his backpack in it. With a clang of the locker closing and a click of the lock, Henry nodded to himself.

Henry looked at the digital clock hanging from the ceiling. 7:48.

With a smirk, the teen walked into the classroom that was literally right next to his locker. He was lucky that his homeroom is next to his locker.

 _'Just in time,'_ Henry thought with a mental sigh of relief.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up!" A cocky voice exclaimed. There, in one of the stools with feet resting on a metal table, was Henry's cousin, Skylar Jorgenson, or as known during Viking Month, Snotlout.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Henry's tone was sarcastic.

"Look on the bright side! You're not marked late," Gobber (he's one of the unfortunates who had their viking name be their birth name) chuckled from behind his desk as he was taking attendance. Gobber is Henry's homeroom teacher as well as the metalworking teacher. He was Henry's favorite teacher. It helps that Gobber is Stoick's best friend.

"And you never explain why you take attendance before school starts," Henry throws back as he headed his way to the back of the class, towards one of his projects.

Barking laughter was the reply.

Henry rolled his eyes as he took in his classmates.

There was his cousin, Skylar Jorgenson (Snotlout) in the front of the room, Freddy Ingerman (Fishlegs) near Henry at the back, Rapunzel Thorston (who will punch you if you call her by that and only responds nicely to Ruffnut) right next to the door, Travis Thorston (Tuffnut and twin brother to Ruffnut) a few seats and diagonal away from his sister, and Alice Hofferson (just Astrid) who was sitting (unfortunately for her) next to Skylar.

It was only those five and Henry that Gobber had to look after. Of course, there were some other kids, but they all decided that they want a sane homeroom teacher.

"So Hiccup, how's the new foot doing for ya?" Gobber questioned, clearly wanting to know what the boy thinks of it.

"I could give it a few tweaks, but other than that, it's great," Henry even waved his leg a bit to emphasize his point, "and this was actually modeled after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's?"

"You bet it is!"

"Ugh, why does everyone talk about him like he's a king or whatever?" Skylar groaned, obviously annoyed, "He was a toothpick!"

"But he's the one who got close to the legendary Night Fury! He ended a war between dragons and vikings! Not only that but he learned much more about dragons than The Book of Dragons or the Dragon Manual!" Freddy started to ramble. Unfortunately for the large teen, he was interrupted by the Thorston twins.

"I heard he caused major destruction!" Travis grinned at the thought.

"I heard that he managed to burn down the whole village! Twice!" Rapunzel smirked.

Alice scoffed.

Right when Gobber was about to yell at the teens to settle down the bell rung.

"Good morning Hairy Hooligans!" A teacher's voice rang throughout the school, "It's that time of year again! It's Viking Month! Teachers, once you're done with attendance, you may dismiss your students to go to the theater. Have a great day!"

And thus, started the beginning of the end of Henry Horrendous Haddock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Henry's school has its own theater for plays and musicals. It was used for other events like concerts for the choir and band kids of the school district. And, of course, a speech from the mayor every first school day of Viking Month.

Henry was sitting in a random seat near the doors, since he wants to be one of the first to get out and doesn't accidentally hurt someone with his new metal foot.

"I wonder where we're going this year," one girl asked her friend.

"Probably the museum again," her friend replied, enthusiasm oozing out of him.

"They always have cool new stuff in there every year," she agreed.

Chatter grew as excitement bubbled within the student body.

Suddenly, a large, red haired man with an equally large beard walked on stage, microphone in hand. Everyone went silent, slightly shifting in their seats in anticipation.

"Good morning!" He bellowed out.

"Good morning," replied the students eagerly. The man nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm sure many of you here know who I am. For those who don't, let me introduce myself. I am Stoick The Vast Haddock, the mayor of Berk. And I welcome you to Viking Month!" Cheers erupted from the audience.

Stoick held up a hand, and like magic, everyone fell quiet.

"Now, Viking Month is very important to the people of Berk because the reason why this town is even here is because of vikings. Or to be more exact, our founder was a viking enthusiast," laughter softly rippled from the crowd, "and we seem to inherit that wonder of the viking culture."

Murmurs that confirm the claim rose and fell.

"Every year the high schoolers are taken a trip that will not only enlighten them about vikings, but it will be as if they were taken to the past. And now, it's your turn. May you all enjoy your trip and I'm sure you will! Especially with the surprise we have for you. You all have a wonderful Viking Month!" Hoots and hollers roared up from the seats. Stoick smiled at the sight of the teens.

Soon, they were able to leave the theater and start to load on busses.

As per usual, Henry sat at the back of the bus. Well, if it were actually per usual. The moment where he passed the first seat, a hook came out of nowhere and hung him high by the back of his furred vest.

"Don't think you're going to escape me," Gobber shook his finger at the teen with mirth twinkling in his eyes. The blond brought Henry to the front, and made him sit next to the window.

"I would never dream of it Gobber," Hiccup shot back in good will, "in fact, just the other day I dreamt that you forced me to learn how to make weapons and shields at an old blacksmith's forge."

"Oh? And did you do it?" Humor was written all over the bald man's face.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want the chance to make things in an actual _forge_?" Henry was truly was baffled by the thought.

"Oh I don't know. Probably people who hate fire and the like. As well as hard work," Gobber pointed out with a scratch of his chin.

"Ok yeah."

Idly, Henry noted that the busses started to leave. The teen looked out the window, watching as the town went by.

The town was, in a sense, a mixture between the future and the past. Buildings architecture was inspired by the vikings, but obviously made a lot like buildings of now. There were houses that had wooden dragon heads on top. In fact, Henry's house was one of them.

Berk wasn't big enough to be a city, yet it wasn't as small as a town either. It didn't have a major hospital, only clinics scattered throughout. There was one movie theater, some shops, and a few restaurants. Oh and a couple of fast foods. They also have a museum. It had to be _the_ largest building in Berk. The town hall was ranked second. Within said museum, was history of current Berk, the mythical Berk, and vikings in general. Of course, not only they talk about the pros of vikings, but the cons as well.

It was known that vikings went and pillage villages, but there were vikings that would farm. One of the reasons why the founder of current Berk loved the mythical Berk was because there were rumors that they never pillage. Most think it's because of the fact they had to 'fight dragons' for three hundred years. Of course a good chunk of that most think they were actually fighting another island of vikings who called themselves dragons. They believe it was a lot like the Trojan War. People also think that if it weren't for war, the vikings of Berk would've just been farmers.

Suddenly, the bus stopped in front of a gigantic building. If one didn't know any better, they would think they were in front of a mansion. In fact, it once _was_ a mansion. However, the last surviving member of the family who owned it decided to give it to Berk to turn into a museum. Large glass doors appeared to be the entrance, windows were almost from top to floor, some circular stained windows decorated the top, and the walls were titanium white.

 _'Looks like they were right,'_ Henry thought back to the boy and girl from earlier.

Everyone wanted to run out of the vehicle, but Gobber and another teacher decided to torture them by making them leave slowly, one by one. Fortunately for Henry, he was one of the first off.

Once everyone was outside, the mayor appeared.

"Hello! As you may have guessed, we're going into the museum. Not only that, but there's a special surprise for you all within," he gazed at the teens, approving the sparkle in their eyes.

With excitement just waiting to burst out, the students followed Stoick into the building like ducklings exploring the world for the first time.

But then they entered the building itself.

To put it simply: it was beautiful. Marble pillars rose from the ground in the shapes of beings of Norse mythology. Paintings, statues, and to-scale models were scattered throughout. There were archways leading off into rooms with more objects unseen. Light trickled in, casting rainbows from the stain glass windows from above. Grand staircases curved into a second and third floor. And there, hanging from the ceiling in front of the open glass doors, was a large banner saying 'Meet The Dragons Of Old'. And below these words was 'Real dragons encased in ice'. To make it even more breathtaking it had paintings of dragons flying and breathing fire.

Henry could hear Freddy squeal in not only surprise, but complete and utter adoration. In fact, Henry could hear the big teen rattle off facts that are currently known about dragons. He referenced Valka's work a few times whilst doing so.

Booming laughter brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Surprised?" A man just as large as Stoick came into view. He had short light blond hair that had snippets of it in small braids. Blue eyes glittered at the sight of so many gaping mouths.

"I'm sure they are," Stoick chuckled as he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Well they better be! Do you know how long it took to find them? Ages I say!"

Many mouths opened and closed at the statement. There was no way they found actual _dragons._ There's no fossil records of the beings. Unless, of course, some dinosaurs were actually dragons. But still.

Henry was one of those non believers. Yes, it's true that his town is so gung ho about vikings and dragons. Yes, his mom wrote about dragons for years and believes that they exist. _Yes,_ he should believe in dragons too, but there's so much pointing to the fact that they don't exist. So, with all reasoning, these so called 'dragons' are a hoax.

Everyone was put into a group, as the whole student body was there and was much too large, so according to the luck of Henry, he was put in last one.

In every group there was two Freshmen (9th graders), two Sophomores (10th graders), two Juniors (11th graders), and two Seniors (12th graders). The students were picked randomly as to help them make friends from different grades. Or in some cases, to cause less chaos (many glared at Rapunzel and Travis).

Henry was one of those Sophomores while the other was a guy that never interacts with Henry. They just never run into each other during school.

There was a boy and a girl Freshman, two Junior girls, and two Senior boys.

Everyone ignored one another.

While everyone was waiting for their group to go into the room holding the supposed dragons, many wondered the museum, looking to find any new additions. Others just sat down on benches. Few were taking a nap.

Henry made his rounds, and eventually saw a series of shields with people painted on them. It was faded, but he could still see that they were all men. Henry assumed that they were fathers and sons. Perhaps in a few cases brothers.

But then he came across what looked like the most recent 'portrait'. What the teen saw made him gasp.

There was a mountain of a man with red hair, his beard and mustache ended in braids, a helmet with large, dark horns came out of the side and inwards. What could possibly be a bear pelt hung from his shoulders like a cape. He was donned with armor and could be seen like he was ready for war however the smile on his face spoke otherwise.

His hand was on a small teen, a fish bone of a boy. He had short brown hair that peeked out of his helmet. Said helmet had horns as well, only it was lighter and shorter. He wore a light green, long sleeved shirt, a tan belt around his middle, a bear fur vest, and dark green pants. He was holding a scroll.

Then there was his feet. His right was covered with a brown, furred boot and the other… had the same prosthetic that Henry was wearing.

Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was the painting depicting Stoick and Henry, but it also had _Henry's new foot._

As far as the boy knew, no one else knows about the new prosthetic.

Unless, of course, someone saw his new prosthetic and then decided to paint this portrait on a shield, make it look hundreds of years old, and put it in the museum to freak people out. Because there is _no way_ that a previous chief and heir to a long dead, _mythical,_ viking tribe would look like the current mayor and his son.

Well, it's certainly working since Henry is _very_ unnerved.

With a shudder and a shake of his head, the lanky teen briskly walked away from the line of shields.

Around fourteen minutes after the 'shield incident' did Henry's group get called. Their tour guide looked like a Valkyrie with her red hair in twin braids. She led them to a metal door.

"Now be warned young warriors, it will be cold once you step in," her words were sharp yet caring at the same time. All nodded.

With a click the door opened silently. A chill flowed out of the room, making the teens shudder as their hairs stood on end. The room was long, with paintings of many dragons and scripts. Below these scripts were translations that describe the beasts and their abilities as well as weaknesses.

But was was at the end of the room took everybody's breath away.

There, in five perfect spheres of ice, were _dragons._

Henry couldn't believe it. As he walked closer he burned details into his mind. He immediately knew the largest one on the far that had multiple curly horns, sharp teeth jutting out of its jaw, and red scales was a Monstrous Nightmare.

The one next to it was a Hideous Zippleback, known for its two heads; one spewing out gas while the other ignites it. The body was green and each head had teeth sticking out.

On the far left was a Gronkle. It had brown scales, a bumpy hide, and small wings. In a sense, it was the bee of the dragon community since it was impossible for it to fly yet was able to do it anyways.

The dragon next to that one was a Deadly Nadder. It was colorful and bird like in appearance, especially in the head area. Spikes were on its body, ready to defend or attack any who dare harm the owner.

And in the middle was a dragon that no one knew. It was perhaps the smallest one in the group, yet it was obvious that it was built for speed. Black scales covered it from head to tail. But what was the most amazing thing about this one that truly made it different from the others was its tail.

Its left tail fin was red with a white viking head wearing a helmet. It was a prosthetic. Henry could feel something pull him towards that one, for some odd reason. Like he needed to be with the dragon.

However, what did tie them all together was the fact that:

A) They were dragons.

B) They were all wearing riding gear like a horse would. Only fitted to them.

C) They all looked like they are just sitting there. Waiting for something with their eyes closed, tails wrapped around them. Well, if their tail was long enough.

D) They were on short pillars.

"Here we have a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronkle, a Hideous Zippleback, a Deadly Nadder, and something special," the guide suddenly spoke, breaking the group out of their thoughts as she walked up the creatures within their prisons of ice.

"Something special?" One of the Juniors repeated, wanting to know just _what_ this thing was.

"You will know later," the guide smiled, "but don't you want to know how we got them?"

"Yes!" A chorus responded.

"Haha! I'm glad that you're so eager! You see, for years we've been secretly searching for the original Berk and the dragons. And then not that long ago, we've found these five."

The boy Freshman rose his hand.

"Yes?" The fake Valkyrie called on the boy.

"How long ago was 'not that long ago?" He asked.

"Late August," her voice was warm, but it was like an ice cold bucket that had dumped over Henry.

That was around the time he lost his foot.

He shook himself, getting his mind back together. Quickly, he made his way to the scripts and decided to read that instead.

One script talked about the dragons and how horrid they were.

"We found them in an iceberg. We tried to get them out really we did."

Glance back to the black dragon.

"What do you mean?"

Another praised dragons and how they were wonderful companions.

"It was as if there was a force surrounding them. Making sure they don't escape the ice."

Another glance told of a scar.

"Wait what?"

Words spoke of how eels are despised by the mighty creatures.

"We couldn't break the ice! It wouldn't melt either! My friend thinks that it's a punishment for something they did wrong. My brother thinks that they're waiting for the right moment."

Did the unknown dragon twitch?

"Are you going to tell us the name of that dragon or not?" One Senior demanded, irritation dripped off of his voice. The other Senior look dejected as the first one managed to cut him off before he could ask another question.

"Well, if you insist…" the guide tailed off for a moment, creating suspense.

Henry couldn't help but listen in. There was _something_ about that dragon that couldn't leave him alone.

"This here is the legendary Night Fury," she whispered, eyes shifting back and forth as if she wasn't supposed to tell anyone that fact.

Multiple eyes widen at the name as they look at the dragon.

"Really? That's it? The unholy offspring of lightning and death?" The irritated Senior asked, both annoyed and disappointed.

"I thought it would be… bigger," the Freshman girl stated.

"That's what they all say," the guide shook her head, bemused.

For a few more minutes questions were answered and Henry continued his explanation of the rather large room. He noticed that there were lights hanging from above yet no windows. There were also parts of the room that was bathed in darkness. Perhaps to give the room more of an atmosphere.

"Our time here is up. Come along," the tall woman gestured. Henry started to follow them, but something held him back. He stole another glance at the dragon-the _Night Fury._

He knew he shouldn't, but it was as if something was tugging him to the thing.

With a sigh, Henry waited until the group left. He turned around and stared at the dragon, not really knowing what he was going to do.

Slowly, he made his way to the sleek creature. With each step he felt the tug turn into a pull. If anyone were watching, they would say that he looked like he was in a trance.

Henry was one step away from the ice. He looked at the form that reside within. Without really know why, he rose his hand to the ice, as if he were to rest his palm on the Night Fury's snout.

Henry paused for a moment. Gulping, his hand grazed the cool, hard ice.

Green eyes shot open and the ice shattered with a large crack that resonated the whole museum.

* * *

From the other side of the building, Stoick The Vast stopped.

"What was that?" His nephew, Skylar, whispered nervously. Everyone had froze at that sound. They had felt it to their core.

"I don't know," Stoick admitted, eyes narrowing, "where's Henry?"

No one answered.

"Where is my son?" Stoick bellowed out this time.

The red haired Valkyrie paled.

"I think I know where he is," her voice trembled in realization.

* * *

Henry flung back as shards flung this way and that. He hissed at the pain that was building in his head. He put his hand against the part where it hurt the most, but thankfully he felt no blood.

When he looked up, he saw the same green eyes that were in the ice looking back at him.

"Ah!" Henry screamed in surprise. The eyes belong to the most feared dragon in history. And yet it looked concerned, not angry nor hungry.

"Uh. Um. Hi?" Henry mentally slapped himself.

A soft croon came out. Then it did something that Henry never expected in a thousand years.

It gave him a gummy smile.

"Huh. Toothless," he muttered, "you would think you would have teeth."

Another croon came out, only this sounded happy. Did it like it when he said that it was toothless?

Slowly, it came closer as if it were careful of Henry's reaction. Like Henry was a frighten animal and it only wanted to comfort him.

Henry stared into its eyes and saw something. Something he never expected.

Longling.

It stopped a little ways away, closed its eyes, and waited.

Henry didn't know what to do. He didn't know what it was doing. This was something that _never_ happened before. Yet there was that mysterious pull. That pull that told him he was meant to be with the dragon. So, against his better judgment, he leaned his forehead against the dragon's.

In that moment Henry Horrendous Haddock knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

Stoick ran all the way to the dragon room. Not only he heard a disconcerting noise that most likely came from that room but Stoick found out that _his only child was stuck in that cold room._

Gobber hobbled his way over to the worrying father.

"He's in trouble again eh?" Gobber asked weary. The stout man would never admit it, but Henry was his favorite student.

"If he isn't, he will be," his best friend grumbled. They reached a group of students surrounding the door.

One student saw who was coming up, and stood back. Just like that, a sea of people started to split.

"Henry!" Stoick banged on the doors.

No response.

"Here, let me get the door," the fake Valkyrie pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

Without any words of thanks or acknowledgement, Stoick bursts into the room.

What he saw shook him.

There, laying amongst shards of ice-glass?-ice was his son, Henry, as still as death. And no Night Fury to be seen.

"Henry!" The father called out, worry clearly showed in his tone of voice and his body language. He sprinted over to where his son was and gathered the small form into his arms. He took off his helmet and put his ear against the teen's chest.

A heart beat and quick breaths.

"Henry! Son! Wake up!" Stoick shook his child, scared.

Then something happened. Henry's eyes fluttered open, yet it looked like he was battling them to keep them open. His lips parted, sounds came out but it was soft.

"What? Son what is it?" Stoick urged Henry to speak louder. And louder he became.

"Tannløs…" and like that, Henry went under.

Stoick didn't know what that meant and because of that, a seed of dread started to grow.

* * *

When he woke up, he was confused. And hurt. His head was hurting and he didn't know why. So, in order to find out just what happened, he opened up his eyes. He stiffened and took a sharp breath in. The roof did not look like anything he ever seen. What looked like lanterns and torches hung the ceiling and walls. Everywhere there were objects that involved vikings and dragons in some way, shape, or form.

It unnerved him that he never remembered going to this place. And he was sure that he would.

Slowly, he sat up, not wanting to make any noise that could indicate any enemies of him and his current state. With a quick glance to his feet, he was satisfied with knowing that he still had his prosthetic. Quietly, he patted at his vest, checking to see if he had his dagger.

There was no dagger. Nor was there his sketchbook and charcoal.

He was on a bench. Possibly because his kidnappers were actually nice to him and didn't want him to lie down and the hard, cold floor.

That made him feel _so_ much better.

Not.

But then he laid eyes on her.

* * *

"Could you tell me what that means?" Stoick demanded rather than asked the director.

The director was the blond man who greeted the high schoolers when they entered the museum.

"Well, we have one thing, but we honestly don't know what to do with the information," he sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Please tell me."

The director sighed again before taking out a book.

"In here is a journal, or what we assume is a journal, and in there that word is repeated several times. We came to the conclusion that it's a name, but to whom or to what?"

"Well what is it man?"

"Toothless."

* * *

They stared at each other for a few tense moments, not really knowing what to do. But then her appearance finally clicked in his mind and he relaxed.

She was a friend.

Yet she continued to stare at him strangely. She was sitting across from him. Glaring.

 _'Is there something on my face?'_ He thought to himself. To make sure whether or not there was something. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve.

Nothing on the sleeve. So then maybe it fell off when he wiped it?

Probably not since she was still staring. Actually she narrowed her eyes. He wiggled, not really used to this treatment.

Well, he _was_ but it hadn't happened in a while.

He saw others sit near him. No, they sat near her and across from him. Eyeing him weirdly.

He knew them all. He knew his mentor, his cousin, the twins, the bookworm, and his crush, the one who's been with him since he woke up.

His mentor spoke with his crush for a moment in soft tones. Too soft for him to hear.

Great. Something bad must've happened. He groaned as he watch his mentor walk away. Most likely to find his father.

Just what he needed.

Everyone stayed silent. A few twitches, stretches, and yawns here and there. Nothing much.

But he saw some people he knew and others he never seen before walk around them and glance at them. Most of them were teens.

He knew they were whispering about them, or him more like, because he could see their mouths move and point in his general direction.

It happened all the time since he could remember, so it wasn't bad. But whatever he did to gain their attention was.

Or at least that's what he thinks. He really is trying to be more positive. Especially ever since his best friend was approved by his people.

Speaking of his best friend, where was he? He hope his friend was alright. He didn't know what he would do if he found out he was hurt.

She noticed he was frowning.

He gave her an awkward smile and wave, trying to show her he's ok.

She never believed it.

Thunderous steps made their way to where he was. He looked up and saw his father. He saw his father's face and _knew_ the man was angry. But honestly? He was just glad to see the giant of a man.

With a fluidity he learned to have with having a prosthetic after so long, he stood up and met his father to give the giant a hug. He knew he really shouldn't with all the other people and all, but he couldn't help it. He was in a strange place with strange people and the people he _knew_ were acting strangely. Besides, the man looked like he really needed it.

He melted into his father's embrace when the hug was returned. Then came the stern father he knew. His father pulled him away, holding him out by the shoulders and began to lecture.

 _"Henry Horrendous Haddock just what on_ _Earth_ _were you_ _thinking_ _?! You could've been locked in there for who knows how long! You could've gotten sick and_ _died_ _! Not to mention that dragon is missing so we have a thief on our hands and who know what could've happened to you!"_ As his father was saying all this, he became extremely befuddled. By the end of this his face showed confusion and worry.

"Dad. I don't know what you're saying," he told his father with a shake of his head and shrug of his shoulders.

His father's eyebrows furrowed.

 _"What did you say son?"_ He knew his father asked a question by the tone of his voice, so he assumed he asked what he just said.

"I can't understand you. Dad, what's going on? Why can't I understand what you're saying? Can't you understand me?" He started to become increasingly panicky. He stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and calmed himself down.

 _'No use of getting worked up. That won't solve anything,'_ he thought to himself rationally.

 _"Uh what is he saying?"_ His cousin asked, confused.

 _"It sounds like gibberish,"_ one twin said.

 _"No gibberish sounds like this. Dhshshehhsh ughsvao woahabwirb,"_ the other twin made what he assumed to be complete and totally nonsense.

 _"Well whatever it is, it isn't English,"_ she said in a cool voice.

 _"Henry?"_ His father asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. What did that mean?

He then got an idea. He took his father's hands off of him and made gestures.

"I," he pointed to himself, "don't," shook his head, "know," points to his head, "what," shrugs his shoulders, "you are" points to his father, "saying" moves his hand to mimic talking.

The bookworm's eyes came alight.

 _"Oh! Oh! He's telling us he can't understand us!"_ He yelled out, excited for figuring it out. Then he finally realized what that meant.

 _"You mean he has no idea what we're even talking about?"_ His father sounded horrified.

"Dad, calm down. We'll figure it out. We always do," he tried to soothe the man.

 _"Oh Henry…"_

 _"Wait! I have an idea!"_ The bookworm suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

 _"Does anyone have a paper and a pencil or-or a pen?"_ His crush brought up some sort of bag and gave him some objects.

 _"Let me guess. You want to see if he can write?"_ She asked the bookworm. To which he nodded. The bookworm quickly went up to him and gave him some strange objects.

One of the objects looked like a strange version of his sketch book, but had red and blue lines running across it. The other object looked like his charcoal but contained in yellow wood.

He studied the objects closely, wondering what they were made of and who made them.

He looked at the bookworm and it was as if they were able to make a connection.

"Fishlegs, you're a genius!" He gave his friend a wide grin. With quick precision, he wrote down everything that he knew was going on.

'I have no idea what is going on. The last thing I remember is talking with Astrid about Ruffnut and Tuffnut and how to make the village "twin proof". We had to account their dragon, Barf and Belch, so we were thinking of having houses made out of stone. But my memory ends there. I woke up in this strange place. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. And Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Gobber are all acting strange. I see people from the village as well as strangers. Then I see my dad and he talks to me in another language. And so is everyone else. I don't know what is going on and I don't know what happened to me. I'm assuming it's for whatever the reason why everyone is staying away from me and dad trying to give me a lecture.'

He gave the note a quick glance over, approving its contents, before giving it to Fishlegs.

"Do you think that's enough…" he trailed off as Fishlegs' face instantly dropped.

 _"This is most definitely_ _not_ _English,"_ Fishlegs gulped. Before anyone could say anything he turned the strange parchment around, _"it's written in runic script. And not any runic script, it's the same as the ones as the vikings of Berk used."_

His father rubbed his hands over his face.

 _"What am I going to tell Velka?"_ His father softly muttered, sounding heartbroken.

* * *

 **Ok, so I use Norwegian for Toothless' name. This is because there isn't really any way to type short stick. And for those who don't know, short stick is another name for the ruins that the vikings used.**


End file.
